<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Uma amizade retorcida by O meu país é o que o mar não quer (HannibalCatharsis)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330001">Uma amizade retorcida</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannibalCatharsis/pseuds/O%20meu%20pa%C3%ADs%20%C3%A9%20o%20que%20o%20mar%20n%C3%A3o%20quer'>O meu país é o que o mar não quer (HannibalCatharsis)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afterlife, Enemies to Friends, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português europeu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:07:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannibalCatharsis/pseuds/O%20meu%20pa%C3%ADs%20%C3%A9%20o%20que%20o%20mar%20n%C3%A3o%20quer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nairobi nunca pensou que fosse ter saudades de Berlim.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Uma amizade retorcida</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494342">E questo è il fiore del partigiano, morto per la libertà</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley/pseuds/Alley">Alley</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330067">A distorted friendship</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannibalCatharsis/pseuds/HoshisamaValmor">HoshisamaValmor (HannibalCatharsis)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Existe um certo alento na ideia de um Céu, e até de um Inferno. Não tanto pela continuação da nossa própria vida, por uma recompensação ou punição pelos feitos, mas pelo conceito de reencontro com aqueles que perdemos, e que possamos um dia também nós ser reencontrados.</p><p>Nairobi nunca fora uma pessoa particularmente religiosa, mas sinceramente, pouco havia de religião nisto. Era um conceito transcendente à natureza humana; que, depois do fim, pudesse haver algo mais. Para que a ideia de fim não fosse tão assustadora, talvez. Para que houvesse uma luz de esperança num momento tão negro.</p><p>É estranho e difícil saber exactamente quanto é uma memória, e quanto é algo mais. Há uma parte sua que lhe diz que, na verdade, não faz qualquer diferença. O que importa se é o antes ou o depois? É o agora.</p><p>É familiar e diferente. Está sol, um dia muito agradável, e as cores da relva e do céu estão vívidas e cheias de algo, talvez felicidade, como os dias de verão em que tudo parece estar cheio de vida e que nos fazem querer passear e divertirmo-nos. Talvez por isso pareça e sinta a uma memória, porque parece que já tinha sentido isto. A brisa que lhe toca na cara é tão boa, e Nairobi segura uma flor entre os lábios. Move-a suavemente entre os dedos pouco depois. Há um som de conversa de fundo, mas como não sabe se isto é mais memória ou mais... outra coisa, Nairobi volta-se de lado na manta branca sobre a relva na direcção das vozes. Está de vermelho, mas é um vestido e não um fato de macaco. Gosta bastante de se ver com ele.</p><p>Berlim está sentado à mesa com Oslo e Moscovo. Os dois cumprimentam-na com um aceno, e Berlim é o último a voltar-se para ela. Apesar de sentir aquela sensação familiar, como um déjà vu, Nairobi sente outra coisa mais intensa que se sobrepõe: alívio. É acolhedor, reconfortante, e fá-la sorrir a Moscovo e Oslo como velhos amigos que não via há anos.</p><p>Essa sensação é maior com Berlim, e talvez por isso fosse mais palpável. Lembra-se da última vez que o viu. Já se passara tanto tempo. Com ele, tinha essa noção clara de tempo porque se lembrava tão bem da raiva e da tristeza que sentira ao perceber que ele ia ficar para trás. Lembrava-se do que sentira quando o vira, sempre tão impassivamente psicopata, mostrar um rasgo de emoção no fim.</p><p>- Grande filho da puta.</p><p>Berlim solta uma risada. O som é tão estranho porque é tão real e tão familiar, mas tão agradável que faz Nairobi sorrir em retorno de imediato. Moscovo e Oslo também não escondem ou disfarçam os seus risos.</p><p>- Ora aqui está a nossa Nairobi. Mas que palavras tão doces, minha querida.</p><p>Nairobi resfolega, sorrindo ainda mais. Nunca pensara verdadeiramente que iria sentir saudades de Berlim; afinal, ele era um cabrão, e as suas personalidades chocavam desde praticamente o primeiro dia. E no entanto, mesmo com toda a vida que tivera com Helsínquia, com todas as aventuras com a sua família disfuncionalmente perfeita de assaltantes, Berlim nunca fora esquecido. Nem Moscovo ou Oslo, na verdade. Nairobi não esquecia as pessoa. Mas Berlim era o seu pequeno ódio de estimação, um sentimento que não era corrosivo e sim ameno e quase reconfortante com o tempo, ao ponto de se tornar saudade, de se desejar poder voltar a ter um momento nem que seja para discutir. Acaba por se tornar num género de amizade retorcida.</p><p>- Já tinha saudades tuas.</p><p>Berlim sorri e acena com a cabeça.</p><p>- Também tive saudades de companhia mais perspicaz. Meus caros - diz ele, voltando-se para Moscovo e Oslo - sabem que vos amo, mas não conseguimos ter conversas muito longas.</p><p>Os dois companheiros resfolegam, provavelmente já demasiado habituados depois de terem aturado Berlim durante tanto tempo, e Nairobi revira os olhos. Que cabrãozinho, a sério.</p><p>- Aproveitei para te desenhar - acrescenta Berlim, voltando-se de novo para ela com aquele caderno de desenhos com que o via tantas vezes em Toledo. - Espero que não te importes.</p><p>Nairobi olha para o desenho, pestanejando. Era artístico, sem dúvida, e sem dúvida que era ela naqueles traços, mas o seu gosto de arte era ligeiramente diferente do dele.</p><p>- Porque é que estou tão esquisita?</p><p>- Minha querida, eu retrato o que vejo.</p><p>Nairobi resfolega audivelmente e de forma ofendida apesar de estar a sorrir, apetecendo-lhe atirar alguma coisa para cima de Berlim, mas como a única coisa que tem é a flor na sua mão, decide não o fazer. Em vez disso segura-a perto do peito enquanto ri, sentindo de novo aquele alívio reconfortante. A flor bonita lança uma sombra sobre si.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p>fim</p><p>.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Obrigada por lerem. Inspirado por um <a href="https://raquellmurillo.tumblr.com/post/614515588820303872/i-h-a-t-e-y-o-u%22">gifset</a> do tumblr de raquellmorillo, pelo fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494342%22">"E questo è il fiore del partigiano, morto per la libertà" </a> de Alley no ao3 e pelo video <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vSzhqKLaFsg%22">La Casa de Papel | Wars of Faith (S4) </a> de Aida Dayai. Disclaimer no fim mas obviamente nada na Casa de Papel é meu.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>